The invention relates to a transformation circuit arrangement for the transformation of a first unknown vector (A) with the aid of a matrix (B.sup.2).
The publication, NTZ Archiv, Volume 3 (1981), No. 1, pages 9 et seq. discloses a novel function system (m functions) and its use for image transmission. With the aid of feedback connected shaft registers, bivalent periodic pulse sequences can be generated. By orthonormalizing these sequences, one obtains an orthonormal, binary function system which serves as the basic function system for a signal transformation (m transformation), similarly to a Fourier or Walsh transformation.